Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer
Der Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörer ist eine Weiterentwicklung des ersten Modells und wurde von den Kuat Triebwerkswerften entwickelt. Die ersten Imperium II-Klasse Schiffe wurden kurze Zeit vor der Schlacht von Yavin in Dienst gestellt. Beschreibung Der Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörer ähnelt seinem Vorgänger äußerlich in nahezu allen Punkten. Einzig die Brückensektion wurde im Vergleich zur Imperium-Klasse umgestaltet. Diese Veränderung waren jedoch nur minimal im Vergleich mit den anderen Verbesserungen. So wurde im Vergleich mit dem ersten Modell eine deutlich höhere Anzahl von Waffensystemen und eine stärkere Hüllenpanzerung eingebaut. Die Anzahl der Ionenkanonen wurde zwar von 60 auf nur 20 reduziert, doch dafür wurden aber die normalen Turbolaserkanonen durch schwere Turbolaser ersetzt und ihre Anzahl von 60 wurde mit der Aufstockung auf insgesamt 100 beinahe verdoppelt. Zusätzlich wurde der Klasse 2 Hyperraumantrieb durch ein Klasse 1 Antrieb ersetzt. Die erhöhte Anzahl der Waffen zieht jedoch einen höheren Energieverbrauch mit sich, so dass ein Klasse II Zerstörer im vergleich zu seinem Vorgänger schwächere Schilde besitzt. Die Konstrukteure sowie das Imperium sahen dies jedoch als vertretbar an, da man davon ausging, dass ein Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörer jede nur erdenkliche Bedrohung ausschalten könnte, bevor das Schiff ernsthaften Schaden nähme. Die Richtigkeit dieser Annahme konnte nie wirklich bewiesen werden, da nur wenige Schiffe dieses Typs vor der Schlacht von Endor in Dienst gestellt wurden, und danach meistens einer Übermacht gegenüberstanden. Da dieses Schiff eines der mächtigsten war, welches je gebaut wurde, brauchte es nur ein einzigen Klasse II Zerstörer um die komplette Bevölkerung einer Welt zu unterjochen. Wie auch schon sein Vorgänger konnte die Imperium II-Klasse eine Unzahl kleinerer Jäger und andere Schiffe aufnehmen, sowie eine kleine Bodenstreitmacht transportieren. Falls es nötig wurde Bodentruppen abzusetzen, bestanden diese normalerweise aus zwanzig AT-AT, dreißig AT-ST sowie die Hälfte der TIE-Jäger Kapazitäten als Luftunterstützung. Geschichte Einsatz im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg Das erste Schiff dieser Klasse war die Empire, welches als Prototyp vor der Vernichtung des ersten Todessterns in Dienst gestellt wurde. Im Gegensatz zum späteren Serienmodell besaß es jedoch bessere Schilde. Das Schiff besaß eine handverlesene Mannschaft, welche nur aus den besten des Imperiums bestand. Kommandiert wurden sie von Admiral Feyet Kiez, welcher mit seinem Schiff gerade in der Mitte bis Ende der Rebellion viele Einsätze durchführte, wie das Kapern feindlicher Konvois oder Lazarettschiffe. Durch seine Erfolge wurde das Schiff bald genauso gefürchtet wie die Exekutor. [[Bild:Rächer.jpg|thumb|Die Rächer.]] Von den insgesamt mehr als 25.000 Sternzerstörern, die das Imperium bis zum Tode des Imperators ungefähr hergestellt hatte, war nur ein kleiner Teil Imperium-Zerstörer der Klasse II. Bis zur Schlacht von Hoth wurden nur wenige Imperium II-Klasse fertiggestellt. In Darth Vaders Todesschwadron war bei Hoth noch eine Mischung aus Klasse I und Klasse II Zerstörern im Einsatz. So war es die Rächer, die Han Solos Millennium Falken durch das Hoth-Asteriodienfeld verfolgte. Ein weiterer Klasse II Zerstörer war die Tyrant, welche einen fliehenden Transporter aufhalten wollte, jedoch von einem Ionengeschütz ausgeschaltet wurde. Später waren alle Schiffe bei der Besetzung Bespins anwesend. Das Imperium-Klasse und Imperium II-Klasse Schiffe bei Einsätzen zusammen arbeitet war weiterhin Praxis. So wurden bei der Schlacht von Endor eine der größten Sternzerstörerflotten eingesetzt, in welcher Schiffe aus beiden Klassen anwesend waren. Doch mit der Niederlage bei Endor und dem Tod des Imperators wurde die Flotte zerschlagen und ein Großteil der Sternzerstörer wurde vernichtet. Der Rest der Imperialen Flotte, die über die ganze Galaxis verstreut war, wurde in den folgenden Jahren immer kleiner. Bis zu Thrawns Rückkehr war es sogar so, dass überhaupt keine neuen Sternzerstörer gebaut wurden. Jedoch blieb das Zahlenverhältnis zwischen den beiden Klassen immer noch ungleich. [[Bild:Neu-Thrawns Armada 01.jpg|thumb|left|Die Schimäre zusammen mit einigen Imperium-Klasse Sternzerstörern beim Angriff auf Bpfassh]] Imperium II-Sternzerstörer kamen nur selten zum Einsatz und wurden meistens dann in Schlüsselpositionen eingesetzt, um z.B. ein Vordringen der Rebellen und der späteren Neuen Republik in den Kern zu verhindern. Später als Ysanne Isard von Coruscant flüchtete und die Kontrolle über Thyferra übernahm, konnte sie ihre Flotte um zwei dieser Schiffe verstärken. Jedoch blieb, von solchen Sonderfällen abgesehen, die Imperium-Klasse der dominierende Sternzerstörer der beiden. Als Thrawn die Kontrolle über das Imperium übernahm, bestimmte er den Imperium II-Klasse Zerstörer Schimäre zu seinem Flaggschiff, bildete seine Armada jedoch aus normalen Sternzerstörern. Im weiteren Verlauf des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs schrumpfte die Flotte immer weiter zusammen, sodass zum Zeitpunkt des Friedensvertrages zwischen dem Imperium und der Neuen Republik nur noch ca. 200 Sternzerstörer im Dienst waren. Jedoch kann keine genaue Aussage über die Verhältnisse zwischen den beiden Klassen getroffen werden. In fremden Händen Schon nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns gelang es der Rebellen-Allianz zwei Sternzerstörer über Endor zu kapern, wobei einer ein Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörer war. Sie benannten sie in Befreier und Emanzipator um. Im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges gelang es der Neuen Republik weitere Sternzerstörer zu übernehmen. Des Weiteren fielen etliche der Schiffe an die unzähligen Kriegsherrn, so unter anderem auch Zsinj. Der Prinz-Admiral Delak Krennel besaß sogar einige dieser Schiffe, so war auch sein Flaggschiff die Reckoning ein Klasse II Zerstörer. Durch die Kaperung und die Zerstörung der Sternzerstörer schrumpfte sowohl die Macht als auch die Zahl der Imperium II-Zerstörer des Imperiums weiter und weiter. [[Bild:ErrantVenturePainting.jpg|thumb|Die Fliegender Händler]] Während des Bacta-Krieges gelang wohl eine der Aufsehen erregensten Übernahme eines Klasse II Zerstörers. Nachdem Ysanne Isard den Aufenthaltspunkt der Renegaten-Staffel in Erfahrung bringen konnte, entsandte sie die Lusankya und die Virulenz um deren Basis zu zerstören. Beim Eintreffen der Streitmacht geriet sie jedoch in eine Falle und es gelang Booster Terrik die Lusankya in einem Traktorstrahl einzufangen. Doch schob sich die Virulenz in den Weg zwischen den Projektoren und dem Supersternzerstörer, sodass dieser entkommen konnte, um die Renegaten-Staffel bei Thyferra abzufangen. Später tauchte Booster an Bord der Virulenz während der Schlacht auf, da es ihm gelungen war, das Schiff zu übernehmen. Später konnte seine Übernahme von der Neuen Republik bestätigt werden, jedoch wurden viele der Waffensysteme des Schiffes ausgebaut. Des weiteren erhielt das Schiff einen roten Anstrich und war fortan ein großer Basar unter dem Namen Fliegender Händler. Neue Kriege Nachdem der Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong ausbrach, entschloss sich das Imperium unter Gilad Pellaeon der Neuen Republik beizustehen. Hierbei dienten auch die verbliebenen Imperium II-Zerstörer wieder an vorderster Front. Nach der Niederlage bei Ithor gab jedoch es ein vorläufiges Ende der Imperialen Involvierung. Die Fliegender Händler machte in dieser Zeit vor allem auf sich aufmerksam. Als die Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV evakuiert werden musste, arbeiteten anfangs nur Schiffe der Schmugglerallianz an der Evakuierung der Jedi-Schüler, bis Booster und sein Sternzerstörer auftauchten. Das Schiff vernichtete die Angreifer und diente danach als mobile Basis der Schüler. Mit der Entdeckung einer geheimen Basis der Jedi im Schlund verließen die Jedi den roten Zerstörer. Später wurde das Schiff wieder aufgerüstet und erhielt den von Danni Quee entwickelten Gravitationsamplitudenmodulator, welcher zum ersten Mal beim Fall Coruscants eingesetzt wurde und die Kriegskoordinatoren der Invasoren störte. Aufgrund des erneuten Kriegseintritt des Imperiums nach der Schlacht von Ebaq 9 wurden erneut viele Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörer bei der Bekämpfung der Invasoren eingesetzt. Die Schimäre wurde zwar beim Angriff auf Bastion schwer beschädigt, doch dies änderte nichts daran, dass 29 NSY mehrere Angriffsgruppen dieser Schiffe auf Mon Calamari stationiert wurden und sowohl an der Verteidigung des Planeten als auch bei der Rückeroberung Imperial Citys teilnahmen. Im Laufe der folgenden Jahre nahm die Zahl dieser Sternzerstörer zwar zugunsten neuerer Schiffstypen ab, aber zur Zeit des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges setzten sowohl das Restimperium als auch die Galaktische Allianz die Klasse II ein. Jacen Solo ließ sogar einen der Sternzerstörer schwarz lackieren, um ihn als Anakin Solo zu seinem Flaggschiff zu machen. Hinter den Kulissen [[Bild:Sternzerstörermodell ilm.jpg|thumb|Das Modell, welches für Das Imperium schlägt zurück verwendet wurde, beim Bau bei ILM]] *Das für Das Imperium schlägt zurück gebaute Modell, welches später der Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörer werden sollte, war ein 259 cm großes Modell eines Sternzerstörers. Dieses bestand aus mehreren hundert Plastikbausätzen und wurde später noch mit einem Lichtsystem aus Fiberglas verfeinert. *Des Weiteren wurde das 91 cm Lange Modell aus Eine neue Hoffnung umgebaut und erneut für Das Imperium schlägt zurück verwendet. *Zusätzlich baute man ein kleines Miniaturschiff für besondere Außenaufnahmen, sowie einen einzelnen Brückenturm für die Aufnahmen mit dem Millennium Falken *Es gibt unterschiedliche Angaben über die Besatzungsstärke eines Imperium II-Zerstörers. Das Imperial Sourcebook spricht von 36.755 Mann, während Starships of the Galaxy 37.105 Mann angibt. Hier wird jedoch der Wert der ersten Quelle verwendet. *Sowohl im PC Spiel Rebellion, als auch in Behind the Magic wird fälschlicherweise behauptet, dass ein Imperium II-Klasse Sternzerstörer verbesserte Schilde im Vergleich mit seinem Vorgängermodell besäße. Dies widerspricht jedoch allen anderen vorhandenen Quellen. Der Fehler entstand womöglich durch einen Interpretationsfehler des Imperial Sourcebooks. In diesem steht The Imperial II is an upgraded model featuring increased hull shielding and heavier firepower. Hierbei ist aber mit hull shielding die Hüllenpanzerung gemeint. Quellen *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''X-Wing – Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''X-Wing – Bacta-Piraten'' *''X-Wing – Die Gespensterstaffel'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie – Erben des Imperiums'' *''X-Wing – Isards Rache'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn – Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn – Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn – Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Verheißung'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Das Ultimatum'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Rebellenträume'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Wächter der Macht – Sturmfront'' *''Wächter der Macht – Enthüllungen'' *''Rebellion (Videospiel)'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften en:Imperial II-class Star Destroyer es:Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II fi:Imperial II-luokan tähtituhoaja sv:Imperial II-klass stjärnjagare